


Ask Nicely

by raendown



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 06:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10565607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: Madara and Kakashi take a break from patrolling to continue their game of Twenty Questions





	

“Favorite color?” 

Madara rolled his eyes and said, “Red, of course.”

“Ah, right, the Uchiha fan.” He heard Kakashi snort beside him. “I should have guessed that one. Favorite food?”

“I thought it was my turn now?” Madara chided the younger man without looking at him. 

The night sky above them twinkled with stars. The Head of the Uchiha clan traced lines between them with his eyes, marking famous constellations and making up new ones of his own. He was sitting in a clearing in the forest just outside the walls of Konoha. Kakashi lay stretched out in the grass by his side. They were supposed to be on patrol and he couldn’t quite remember who had suggested they take a quick break. That had been an hour ago.

“Well take your turn then,” Kakashi teased, nudging him with a sandaled foot. He swatted at the retreating toes and hummed thoughtfully. 

“Favorite Hokage, present or future,” he asked. 

“That one’s easy. The Yondaime. He was my sensei after all.” 

“I’m telling Hashirama.”

The game they played had started out as a way to bridge the animosity between them. When Kakashi had somehow managed to arrive here from the future they had at first clashed horribly. Hashirama had been the one to insist that they get to know each other better to try and find some common ground. Since both of them were a little childish when angry it had started as a game of Twenty Questions. Somewhere along the way it had turned in to the foundation for the most unique friendship Madara had ever had. Now they played it every time they had patrol or watch duty together, a pleasant way to pass the time.

“Maa, he won’t mind. One place you’ve always wanted to go for a vacation.”

“Vacation, ha!” Madara laughed. “As if I have time for that. I suppose an onsen somewhere. Favorite animal not of the canine variety.” 

He had never been as close to anyone outside his family as he was to Kakashi. Not even his friendship with Hashirama was quite like this. He could, and did, talk to Kakashi about anything. He could bring any problem to him and find no judgment, only a willing ear to listen. Kakashi was playful when he needed to relax, sympathetic when he was angry, and protective when he was hurt. The two of them spent every moment outside of work together, day and night. It wasn’t a rare occurrence for one to fall asleep on the other’s couch.

“I like your cats. Their laziness speaks to me for some reason.”

“I can’t imagine why.”

“Meanie. Age you got drunk for the first time?” 

What they had was almost perfect. There was only one thing that Madara would possibly want to change. It was an issue that both of them had danced around for quite some time now, neither willing to be the first to address it. Tonight however, Madara found that he had just enough confidence. Tonight he would take that chance. 

“I was sixteen years old. If I wanted to, would you let me kiss you?” 

When Kakashi did not immediately answer, Madara gave him almost a whole minute before peeking to the side to see what his reaction had been. Kakashi was staring back at him, his one eye wide above the dark mask he wore. If they were inside he wouldn’t have worn it. Madara had earned the right to see Kakashi’s face not too long ago. He wished he could see it now, to read the expressions written there. 

“Do you want to?” Kakashi asked, sounding a little unsure. Madara smiled.

“That’s not how the game works,” he chided the younger man. “You have to wait for your turn to ask a question.” 

Kakashi’s eye narrowed but he could see the sparkle of humor was still there. He waited patiently until his friend sighed and looked up at the sky, obviously trying hard to appear nonchalant. It would have worked if Madara didn’t know him so well. 

“I suppose I would let you,” he finally answered. 

Madara’s smile widened fractionally but he said nothing. Instead he leaned over and hooked a finger under the mask that was still in his way. He pulled it down to reveal the nervous grin hidden underneath and the tiny little mole he always wanted to kiss. That would have to wait a bit however, as he had another destination in mind at the moment.

Without further ado Madara lowered himself so that he hovered over Kakashi’s prone figure and pressed their lips together in a gentle first kiss. Kakashi pressed up in to him, gripping his biceps and pulling him even farther down. As first kisses go, Madara was pretty damn sure this one could be called amazing. When he swiped his tongue across Kakashi’s lower lip and nibbled on it a bit, he could taste the dinner they had eaten together. When Kakashi groaned lowly the sound went straight down his spine, making him shiver. 

Eventually, reluctantly, he pulled his head back just far enough that he could look the other man in the eye. Pressed as close together as they were, he could feel how fast Kakashi’s heart was beating. He was sure the younger man could feel how his own was thrumming like a hummingbird’s wings as well. Still, they were both sporting happy, contented expressions. 

“We really should get back to patrol, you know.” He had absolutely no desire to move but the safety of the village really should come first. They could always pick up where they left off later. Kakashi chuckled. 

“But we _are_ patrolling, 'Dara-chan. Or I am at least. I’ve had a clone out doing the rounds this whole time.” He accompanied this revelation with a smirk. 

Madara couldn’t help but laugh before leaning down for another kiss. One of the things that their friendship had taught him was that, sometimes, it was okay to break the rules. Considering that he may have just successfully graduated from friendship to relationship, he was sure this was one of those times.


End file.
